Un élève doué (Chronique 2)
by KateMacLeod
Summary: The second Fanfic, still in French: Mais où est donc Connor MacLeod? Ses amis s\'inquiètent...


Essai

----- Richie est vivant, Connor 4 ever!!! -----

Un élève doué (Les Chroniques d'Alisa 2)

Il devait être un peu plus de neuf

heures quand Joe Dawson entendis le bruit de la porte

du bar. Il se demanda aussitôt pourquoi la elle

n'était pas fermée. Prenant sa canne d'une main,Dawson

traversa lentement la pièce en direction de

l'escalier.

- Désolé,nous sommes fermés!,appela-t-il depuis le

couloir.

La fille qu'il vit descendre était très jeune. Elle

était vêtue d'un long manteau noir qui lui descendais

jusqu'au genoux. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient

montés en chignon. Elle aborda un petit sourire

narquois.

- Oh,rassurez-vous, je n'est pas soif....

Joe la regarda intensément.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle?

La fille arriva au bas de l'escalier et s'approcha de

Joe avec une démarche de félin. Son sourire disparut.

- Je voudrais une information.

Tout d'un coup, Dawson se sentit frissonner. Il avait

deviné ce que cette mystérieuse fille cachait sous son

manteau, et , maintenant qu'il savait, cela lui

paraissait l'évidence même:

Elle cachait une épée. Elle était l'une d'entre eux,

une immortelle. Joe s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir

deviné plus tôt. Il se sentit frissonner, mais montra

aucun signe de faiblesse envers l'inconnue.

- Quel genre d'information voulez-vous?

La jeune fille aborda un air grave.

- Vous êtes bien Dawson...Joe Dawson?

Joe se dressa sur sa canne. Il devait bien faire une

bonne tête de plus qu'elle, mais il savait qu'il ne

faut pas se fier au apparences...

- Oui.....c'est moi...mais je ne crois pas que j'ai

quoi que se soit à vous dire.

Elle fit un sourire glacial.

- Ca, j'en doute.

Joe la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Que voulez-vous?

-...un nom.

- Quel nom?

Elle regarda Joe sans broncher.

- Le nom du guetteur de Connor Mac Leod, le

Highlander.

- Que lui voulez-vous?

- Rien de mal...je veux lui parler, c'est tout.

Joe secoua la tête.

- Je suis désolé...je ne peu pas vous dire cela.....

Le visage de la jeune fille pris une expression de

fureur.

- Oubliez donc les règles une minute! Vous devez

absolument me le dire....d'ailleurs, je ne vous laisse

pas le choix!

Dawson ignorait qui elle était, sa force, son âge,

mais il décida de ne pas fléchir.

- C'est impossible...je ne peu pas vous le dire.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux un instant. Puis, d'un

geste brusque, elle saisis le guetteur par la gorge et

le plaqua contre le mur avec une force

impressionnante. Elle approcha son visage très près de

celui de Dawson.

- Écoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de sympathie pour les

guetteurs....donc je vous conseilles de ne pas

m'énerver et de ne pas me faire perdre mon temps.

Vous savez pas à qui vous avez à faire....

Joe sentait la main de l'immortelle se refermer autour

de sa gorge. Il déglutit, et regarda la fille droit

dans les yeux.

- Allez au diable!

- ...Comme tu voudras, guetteur....

De sa main libre, elle saisis son épée sous son

manteau et passa la lame très près du visage de Joe.

Elle la leva lentement......

A l'instant même où elle ressentis le *Buzzz*, on

l'attaquait depuis derrière. Un autre immortel! Elle

lâcha Joe et se tourna pour faire face à son

adversaire.

Dès que celui-ci la vit, il baissa un peu son épée,

incrédule. Elle resta sans parole quelques secondes.

Des instants durant, les deux immortels se

regardaient. Il fut le premier à retrouver le don de

la parole.

- .....Alisa!

La jeune fille baissa son arme.

- Duncan!

Duncan Mac Leod était heureux de revoir son ancienne

amie...mais que celle-ci s'apprêtait à frapper son

guetteur. Il la regarda d'un air méfiant:

Elle paraissait tout aussi surprise que lui.

- Duncan...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- ...Je crois que ce serait à moi de te demander

ca....

Alisa baissa le regard, visiblement gênée. Duncan

n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie avait attaqué

Joe, et il ne se priva pas de lui faire par de sa

déception.

- Non mais, tu peu m'expliquer ? Ca fait plus d'un

siècle et demi qu'on s'est pas vu....et la première

fois que je te revois, tu t'apprètes à frapper l'un de

mes meilleures amis!

Il fit quelques pas autour d'elle, puis se retourna,

exaspéré.

- Mais quel est ton problème!?

Le visage de la jeune fille perdit le peu de couleur

qu'il avait encore eu jusque là. Elle paraissait prête

à fondre en larmes.

- Tu veux savoir quel est mon problème???? Tu veux le

savoir, Duncan????

Les larmes au yeux, elle sortit de sous son manteau

un objet enveloppé dans un vieux tissu. Elle le jeta

sur le bar avec force. Puis elle se retourna vers Mac

Leod et le fixa, le regard étincelant.

- C'est CA, mon problème!!

Mac Leod aida Joe Dawson à se relever.

- Ca va, Joe?

- Je me suis jamais sentis mieux, Mac, répondit

celui-ci en se frottant le cou.

Mac Leod se dirigea vers le bar. Il pris l'objet en

question et enleva le tissu.........

Le Highlander du se retenir au coin de la table pour

ne pas tomber, si grande fut sa surprise et son

horreur: Le tissu contenait une épée...une très belle

épée, très ancienne. Duncan Mac Leod connaissait cette

épée depuis bien longtemps....

Ne pouvant toujours pas y croire, il regarda Alisa.

- C'est.......celle de Connor....?

L'air d'Alisa était plus grave que jamais.

- Oui....

Duncan tourna l'arme dans sa main. La lame était

tachée de...

- Oh mon Dieu...c'est du...

- Sang, oui....

Duncan lâcha l'épée et s'effondra sur une chaise. Il

secoua la tête plusieurs fois, comme pour chasser un

mauvais rêve. Il leva le regard vers son amie.

- Al....je suis désolé.....je...n'aurais pas du....

Dawson clopina jusqu'au bar et se mit à examiner

l'épée.

- Vous êtes sur qu'il s'agit bien de l'épée de Connor

Mac Leod?

Alisa répondit la première.

- Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, Guetteur.

Joe posa l'arme sur la table avec une grimace de

dégoût.

- C'est bel et bien du sang....Comment avez-vous

obtenu cette épée?

L'immortelle soupira.

- Je l'ai reçue par la poste à mon adresse actuelle à

Boston. Je me demande encore comment ils m'ont

trouvés...

- Un Timbre?

- Seattle, Vendredi dernier. Pas d'adresse, pas de

traces, rien....

Alisa Van Tassel perdit d'un seul coup toute sa

férocité et tous ses grands aires. Quand elle se

tourna vers le guetteur, elle avait les larmes au

yeux.

- Dawson, je suis désolée...je ne voulais pas vous

frapper......je voulais simplement de l'aide. je

croyais que rien ne pouvais m'atteindre...mais quand

j'ai ouvert ce paquet...oh,mon Dieu...

Elle se recroquevilla un instant sur elle-même, mais

réussi néanmoins à se ressaisir à nouveau.

- J'ai peur, Dawson.....j'ai peur qu'un de ces jours,

ils m'envoient sa tête.

En entendant Alisa, Duncan se releva brusquement.

- Joe, tu sais que je respecte tes devoirs et tes

obligations de guetteur...mais là, je dois donner

raison à Al, bien que ces méthodes ne soient pas les

plus douces. Joe...il faut nous dire qui est le

guetteur de Connor! C'est une question de vie où de

mort!

Joe ne broncha pas sous le regard implorant des deux

immortels.

- Je suis désolé, Duncan...mais tu connais les règles.

Je ne peu pas te dire cela, je ne peu pas...

Duncan baissa la tête, tandis que dans le regard

d'Alisa brillait une étincelle de fureur. Soudain, Joe

paraissait avoir une idée.

- Je vais contacter le conseil...ils pourront me dire

où se trouvent Connor Mac Leod et son guetteur.

Dawson quitta le bar et partis dans le corridor pour

passer un coup de téléphone. Autant que Duncan et

Alisa tendirent l'oreille, ils ne réussirent pas à

capter la conversation. Au bout de cinq minutes

environ, Joe raccrocha et revint dans la pièce.

- Alors????, s'écria la jeune fille.

- Joe......?,chuchota Duncan.

Joe boitilla jusqu'à une table et s'assis. Puis il

regarda les deux immortels impatients et secoua la

tête d'un air désolé.

- J'ai pris contact avec le conseil, qui m'ont mis en

contact avec le guetteur de Connor. Il a perdu sa

trace Mercredi dernier. Tout avait commencé

normalement, il est entré chez lui... et n'en est

jamais ressortit...du moins, pas par l'entrée

principale. C'est là que son guetteur a perdu sa

trace.

Joe baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé....depuis, personne n'as de nouvelles

de Connor Mac Leod.

Duncan jeta un regard angoissé à son ami, puis se mis

à questionner Alisa, à qui on avait envoyé l'arme de

Connor.

- Al, qu'est-ce que tu as fait après avoir reçu

l'épée?

- Je....je n'ai d'abords pas voulu le croire....puis

j'ai fait le numéro de la boutique de Connor. Comme

personne ne répondait, j'ai sauté dans le premier

avion pour New-York. J'ai cherché l'appartement de

Connor, et , comme personne n'ouvrait, j'ai contacté

Rachel, sa secrétaire. Après l'avoir convaincu que je

ne voulais pas la tête de Connor, elle a bien voulu

m'ouvrir. Ce que j'ai vu était que désolation: Tout

l'appartement était sans dessus-dessous, comme si il y

avait eu une bagarre....d'ailleurs, je crois que ca a

été le cas. Rachel m'a dit que seul Connor possédait

une seconde clé, et je la crois digne de

confiance....Ne sachant plus quoi faire, j'ai décidé

de trouver le guetteur de Connor en passant par ces

collègues.....hélas, ils n'ont pas été très

coopératifs...

Elle lança à Dawson un regard noir.

Duncan avait écouté attentivement. Les sourcils

froncés, il réfléchissait.

- Joe, quels immortels étaient à New-York la semaine

passée?

Dawson secoua la tête.

- Aucun qui pourrais avoir commis cette attaque. Ceux

qui ne sont pas en bons thermes avec Connor n'étaient

pas dans le coin la semaine dernière. Et les quelques

anciens présents étaient des vieilles connaissances,

où même des bons amis de Connor.

Duncan haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être un jeune inconscient qui ne voulais que sa

Force?

Joe soupira.

- Mac, il n'existe sur cette terre qu'une douzaine de

personnes qui soient capables de tenir dix minutes

contre Connor Mac Leod. 

- Alors?

Joe pris un air grave.

- Mac, je crois qu'il faut accepter le fait que ce

n'était peut-être pas un immortel...

Alisa eut un regard glacial.

- Oui, c'est peut-être l'un d'entre vous...maudits

guetteurs...vous portez au poignet la marque d'un

meurtrier....

Dawson perdit son sang-froid.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres!! Ces chasseurs

ne sont plus des nôtres, ils sont la perversion en

personne!!

Alisa foudroya le guetteur du regard.

- Allez dire ca à Darius........

Joe jeta un regard à Duncan qui semblait dire *soit

sympa et tranche lui la tête, s'il-te-plait*, mais la

jeune fille n'y prêta aucune attention. Duncan

n'aimais pas entendre ses amis se disputer, surtout

qu'il connaissait le tempérament d'Alisa et les idées

fixes de Joe.

- Arrêtez,tous les deux...Al, tu sais bien que tout

les guetteurs ne sont pas des monstres...d'ailleurs,

Joe en est la preuve vivante.....et toi, Joe....un bon

conseil...ne te fâche pas avec une immortelle de plus

de huit siècles.....c'est risqué.

Joe se frotta la nuque.

- Je vois.....

- Ah, Joe, je te présente une vieille amie, Alisa Van

Tassel. Al, voici mon Guetteur...et ami Joe Dawson.

Comme je le constate, vous avez fait connaissance. 

Alisa eut une sourire machiavélique.

-On peut appeler ca comme ca, oui....

Joe parut sur le point de lui sauter dessus, ce qui

fit qu'accroître le sourire d'Alisa. Duncan se

dépêcha de changer de sujet.

- Al, Joe....je crois qu'au lieu de nous disputer,

nous ferions mieux de chercher Connor.

Le sourire d'Alisa s'évanouit et elle se leva.

- Tu as raison, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Dawson regarda les deux immortels et secoua la tête

une fois de plus.

- Écoutez....je ne veux pas être le pessimiste de

service....mais si Connor aimait vraiment tant cette

épée.....et la lame est couverte de sang.....peut-être

qu'il n'a plus besoin d'aide......

Alisa se tenait très droite devant Joe, le fusillant

du regard.

- IL EST VIVANT!

Duncan passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

- Je l'espère, Al....

La prenant doucement par la taille, il l'attira vers

la sortie du bar.

- Tu as besoin de repos. Si Joe a quoi que ce soit de

nouveau, il nous le dira.

Joe hocha la tête.

- Compte sur moi.

En passant, le Highlander attrapa l'épée de son frère

de Clan et, un bras autour de son amie, il quitta le

bar. Joe secoua la tête en les regardant sortir.

Assise sur le canapé de Duncan, les jambes croisées,

Alisa réfléchissait. Elle regarda l'épée de Connor

posée sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle l'avait

nettoyée, encore et encore, une douzaine de fois au

moins, mais il lui semblait toujours voir des traces

de sang. 

Duncan sortit de la cuisine avec deux tasses de café

et un plat de gâteaux. Il s'assit au côtés de son

amie.

- Ca va?

Alisa eut un pauvre sourire.

- Ca va.

L'ancienne regarda son ami et vis que ses yeux étaient

anormalement rouges et enflé. Il avait pleuré, il n'y

avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais pour rien au monde,

Alisa lui aurait fait un commentaire. Il se faisait

certainement autant de soucis qu'elle.

Duncan lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- On le trouvera, Al.....il va bien.....du moins, je

l'espère...

Alisa leva la tête et regarda Duncan. Il essayait d'y

croire...Il la pris dans ses bras et la serra très

fort pendant plusieurs minutes. Alisa tremblait, mais

Duncan la tenait fermement, si bien qu'elle cru

d'abords que le *Buzzz* qu'elle ressentait était le

fruit de son imagination. Le *Buzzz* persistait, et

Alisa lâcha Duncan et le regarda avec un air inquiet.

Duncan avait pas du tout l'air de s'inquiéter, bien au

contraire: Il souri à Alisa .

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Al, je le connais....c'est mon

apprentis....et un ami.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte fut ouverte en trombe,

et un jeune homme apparut dans la pièce, une épée de

style contemporain à la main. En voyant les deux

immortels assis l'un à côté de l'autre, il baissa son

arme et rougit un peu.

- Ehhh....je ne savais pas que tu attendais de la

visite, Mac....

Duncan fit un sourire à son apprentis.

- Calme, Ricci....pas de bagarre ce soir....

Ricci posa son épée dans un coin et se dirigea vers le

deux anciens.

- Al, je te présente Ricci Ryan. Ricci, voici une

vieille amie, Alisa Van Tassel.

Ricci regarda la dénommée Alisa. Elle avait l'air

jeune, faible et innocente, mais tout cela n'était

qu'apparence....cette fille était une ancienne, plus

âgée que Mac, et son quickening avait une force

incroyable. Il lui serra la main.

- Très heureux.

- Enchantée.

Ricci fit la grimace à Mac Leod en voyant son état.

- En ben, Mac, en voila des façons d'accueillir les

dames!

- Arrête, Ricci....

Ricci eut un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

- D'accord, d'accord....je vais vous laisser

seuls....je vois bien quand je suis de trop...je suis

chez Joe ce soir.....

Le jeune immortel tourna les talons, saisis son épée

au passage et partit comme un ouragan en claquant la

porte.

- Jeune inconscient, chuchota Alisa.

- Je ne veux pas encore lui dire pour Connor...cela le

mettrait en danger, lui aussi.

Alisa tressaillis.

- Duncan....Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du venir.

Je t'est mis en danger, toi aussi. Je crois que c'est

mieux si....si je pars dès maintenant.

Alisa se leva, mis Duncan fut plus rapide qu'elle et

attrapa son bras.

- Il n'en est pas question, Al. Tu vas rester ici avec

moi, j'ai déjà perdu Connor...je ne veux pas te

perdre, toi aussi. Reste avec moi, et on le cherchera

ensemble.

Alisa vis qu'il était inutile de protester.

- D'accord.....mais c'est de la folie....

Duncan eut un sourire.

-Tu me connais.....

- JUSTEMENT!

Ricci et Joe étaient en pleine discussion quand Duncan

et Alisa entrèrent dans le Bar.

- Quelque chose de nouveau, Dawson?, demanda Alisa.

- Rien qui puissent nous être utile, répondit Ricci

avant même que Joe aie pu ouvrir la bouche.

Duncan regarda son ami avec un air de reproche.

- Joe....pourquoi lui-as-tu tout raconté?

- Hé, Mac....je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de

moi!, répondit Ricci.

Joe se leva et boitilla jusqu'au bar.

- J'ai encore pris contact avec le Conseil: Tout les

anciens immortels furent observés ce jour-là, et aucun

d'eux auraient pu attaquer Connor Mac Leod, et les

jeunes n'ont aucune chance de le battre...

- Alors?, demanda Alisa.

Joe se tourna et regarda les deux anciens immortels.

- Alors je crois que vous aviez raison, Mademoiselle

Van Tassel. Je suis de plus en plus sur que ce n'étais

pas un immortel qui a commis ce crime, ou-bien s'en

était un que les chroniques ont oubliées.

Alisa hocha doucement la tête.

- Oui......tout comme moi....

- Mais je crois plutôt que s'était un chasseur. Je

vais m'informer sur les guetteurs de New-York et

environs...peut-être que l'un d'entre eux a des

contacts avec les chasseurs et a pu leur donner des

informations.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un traître parmi les

guetteurs?, demanda Alisa.

- Oui, c'est possible, répondit Joe.

Duncan se leva.

- Bon, Joe....contrôle chaque personne qui te paraît

suspecte, immortel, guetteur...peu importe,

contrôle-les tous!

Le Highlander tendit la main à Alisa.

- Viens, Al, il se fait tard...tu as besoin de repos.

Alisa se leva . Les deux anciens partirent vers la

sortie.

- Je viendrais prendre des nouvelles, Joe......bonne

nuit, Ricci, dit Duncan.

Alisa fit au deux un petit signe de la main. La porte

se ferma derrière eux. Ricci regarda Joe un instant.

- Joe....tu est un guetteur, pas vrai?

Joe lança un regard à Ricci qui semblait lui demander

si il était devenu fou.

- Oui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Bien...alors dis-moi: Qui est cette fille???

Joe haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, Ricci. C'est une ancienne, c'est

sur. J'ai regardé dans les chroniques, mais je n'ai

trouvé aucune trace de sa vie........attend...si...il

y avait une chose...oui: Dans les années 1400, une

armée noire dévastait les pays dans toute l'Europe,

semant la terreur et la destruction. Les gens

pensaient que les meneurs étaient des démons, mais

nous savons que c'étaient des immortels. Il y en avait

deux, des cavaliers de l'ombre: un homme et une femme.

L'homme devait être le Kurgan...et la

femme....Oui...je crois que c'était elle.

- Une.....cavalière de l'ombre?!

Joe hocha la tête. Ricci regarda en l'aire d'un air

exaspéré.

- Wow......j'adore les amies de Duncan......

Pour la centième fois au moins, Alisa se retourna dans

son lit. Rien à faire, elle n'arrivais pas à trouver

le sommeil, elle pensait sans cesse à Connor, et à

cette épée couverte de sang.

Duncan était sortit faire quelques achats et parler à

Ricci, Alisa espérait qu'il aurait des bonnes

nouvelles à lui annoncer.

Tout était obscur et silencieux, de temps en temps,

une voiture passait dans la rue. L'immortelle

regardait les ombres danser sur le mur, et disparaître

à nouveau.

Soudain, elle entendis un bruit....non.....elle ne

l'entendait pas.....elle le SENTAIT: Un *Buzzz*, aucun

doute là-dessus...Un immortel!

Le *Buzzz* venait de dehors, et il se rapprochait. Cet

immortel n'était pas Duncan, son Quickening était

différent....et ce ne pouvait pas être Ricci

non-plus...l'immortel là-dehors était bien plus âgé

que le jeune apprentis. Peut-être était-ce celui qui

avait attaqué Connor, et il était venu pour prendre la

tête de Duncan.....où la sienne.

Alisa sauta du lit et saisis son épée qu'elle avait

posée dans un angle. Au lieu de prendre l'asenceur,

elle descendis les escaliers, tout doucement, dans

faire de bruit. Elle savait bien que l'autre avait

sentis sa présence...mais peut-être pourrait-elle le

surprendre plus facilement. Le *Buzzz* s'emplifiait

avec chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte d'entrée et scruta

l'obscurité: Rien, elle était seule...du moins, elle

ne VOYAIT personne....

Le *Buzzz* provenait d'une petite ruelle mal éclairée,

près de la maison. Levant son arme, Alisa s'engagea

dans la ruelle, tout les sens en alerte. Le *Buzzz*

était très près, et Alisa tentait de voir à travers

les ténèbres.

Tout d'un coup, elle vit une ombre plus noire que les

autres, à quelques mètres d'elle. Tenant son arme à

deux mains, elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Je suis Alisa Van Tassel, et si c'est ma tête que

vous voulez, montrez-vous et combattez!

- ...Je me montrerai uniquement si tu me promets de ne

pas faire de bêtises....., dit une voix étrangement

familière.

Alisa baissa lentement son arme: étais-ce un tour de

son imagination, où était-ce la voix de.....

- CONNOR!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Oui.....du moins, ce qu'il en reste......

Connor Mac Leod sortis lentement de l'ombre. Alisa

jeta son arme de côté et couru vers lui. Elle voulu le

serrer contre elle, le prendre dans ses bras et lui

dire combien elle était soulagée.

- Tu est vivant!

Mais le Highlander ne voulait pas se laisser toucher,

ni regarder: Il la fuyait. Le sourire de la jeune

fille disparut.

- Connor....qu'est-ce qui y a?

Lentement, elle leva une main et effleura la joue de

Connor. Mac Leod fit d'abords un mouvement pour

l'éviter, mais finalement, il se ravisa. Alisa ne

savait pas quoi dire.

- Connor....mais...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...?....Je

me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi.....

Le Highlander baissa les yeux.

- J'ai des ennuis, Al....de gros ennuis....je ne

voulais pas que tu me voies dans cet état....

Alisa pu retenir un hoquet d'horreur lorsque Connor

tourna son visage vers elle: Sur le côté droit, il

avait une énorme coupure, qui passait de sa joue

jusqu'à l'oeil. Son visage était taché de sang séché.

Sa blessure avait l'air sérieuse, très sérieuse, et

Alisa était folle d'inquiétude.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda.

- Oh mon Dieu.....

Connor eut un sourire mélancolique.

- Je suis désolée, Al...je voulais te rendre visite

avec des fleures...où du chocolat...avec mes meilleurs

habits...et....pas avec la moitié du visage qui

manque....

Alisa sentis une peine immense pour Connor...mais il y

avait autre chose encore...de la haine.

- Qui t'as fait ca?, chuchota-t-elle.

-...Des chasseurs... Ils ont volés mes clefs, pénétrés

dans ma maison et m'y ont attendu. Ils m'ont attaqués

depuis derrière, je me suis défendu de mon

mieux...mais ils étaient trop nombreux...j'ai échoué.

L'un d'entre eux a voulu m'achever, j'ai pu éviter le

coup de justesse... Je crois qu'ils me chassent...je

n'aurais pas du venir.

Connor regarda autour de lui.

- C'était une erreur.... Je voulais venir te trouver,

mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux pas te mêler de

cette affaire....et je ne voulais pas leur monter où

te trouver, si ils me poursuivent toujours.Peut-être

qu'il serait mieux que Duncan me voie pas...je devrais

partir....

Alisa retint Connor.

- Non Connor...tu est blessé, si tu rencontres un

immortel, tu ne gagnera pas ce combat...

- Al, si ils nous trouvent, ils me tuerons...et Duncan

et toi serez les prochains...

Alisa passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du Highlander.

- Laisse les venir...nous les attendrons de pied

ferme. Nous les massacrerons, ils paierons pour ce

qu'il t'ont fait, je te le jure!

Connor regarda la jeune fille et secoua la tête.

- C'est de la folie.

Alisa éclata de rire.

- Oui, je sais, c'est complètement fou....c'est pour

ca que j'y crois...

Connor lui rendis son sourire. Il se sentait un peu

mieux en présence d'Alisa. Il la regarda: Dieu, qu'il

aimait cette fille! Quelque chose dans sa manière de

sourire lui rappelait Heather....mais avec elle, se

serait différent...elle était son pareil, une damnée,

une immortelle. Il la serra contre lui, sentant son

souffle chaud sur son visage. Il était plein de sang

et de poussière, mais elle semblait pas l'avoir

remarqué.....

Ils allaient s'embrasser, quand....

- "Aem".....

Connor et Alisa sentirent le *Buzzz* en même temps.

Ils firent volte-face.

- Euh.....désolé, si je vous dérange....

- Tu ne dérange pas, dit Connor.

- Tu dérange, fit Alisa en même temps.

Connor fit un sourire à Al.

- Bon, d'accords...il dérange...mais c'est bon pour

cette fois.....Salut Duncan.

Duncan s'approcha d'eux. Il regarda son frère de Clan

pendant quelques secondes, puis l'étreint avec force.

- Connor...j'était mort

d'inquiètude...mais....qu'est-ce qu'il t'est

arrivé?...Ton visage...

Connor baissa son regard.

- "Longue histoire", murmura-t-il.

Duncan soupira.

- Dépèche-toi d'entrer, on va s'occuper de ta

coupure...et je pense que tu as besoin de sommeil ,

aussi...

Connor acquisa, et les trois immortels quittèrent la

ruelle.

Duncan ferma la porte derrière son frère de Clan.

Maintenant, à la lumière, Alisa remarqua que l'état

général de Connor était pire de ce qu'elle avait

d'abords imaginé: Son manteau était en lambeaux, il

avait plusieurs coupures...et surtout, son bras droit

pendait d'une façon étrange...

- Enlève ton manteau, Connor...

Duncan acquisa

- Oui, laisse nous voir ca."

Avec un soupir, Connor Mac Leod enleva son manteau. Le

Highlander ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur. Il

regarda ses deux amis: Alisa était blanche comme un

spectre, et Duncan avait l'air à deux doigts de vomir.

- Oh merde, chuchota Alisa.

- Grand Dieu..., dit Duncan en se mettant une main

devant la bouche.

Le bras droit de Connor manquait totalement,

s'arrêtant net à la hauteur de l'épaule, comme

si....comme si quelqu'un lui avait coupé le bras d'un

seul coup d'épée. Son pull-over était couvert de sang

séché.

Connor regarda le visage ahuri des deux autres: Alisa

avait l'air d'un fantôme et Duncan s'était accroché à

l'étagère pour ne pas tomber.

- Avez-vous déjà perdu un membre?, demanda Connor aux

deux autres immortels.

Duncan et Alisa secouèrent la tête sans dire un mot.

- Eh bien, n'essayez pas, ca fait un mal de chien.....

Alisa fut la première à retrouver ses facultés. Ses

mains tremblaient toujours, mais elle s'en soucia pas.

- Assieds-toi, Connor, je vais chercher de quoi

nettoyer des blessures. Duncan, vas à la cuisine et 

trouve lui de quoi manger...et des habits propres.

Duncan, retrouvant peu à peu son sang-froid, s'exécuta

sans protester, ce qui fit sourire son frère de Clan.

Alisa quitta la pièce, toujours un oeil sur Connor.

- Bien....et toi, ne bouge pas! Je reviens tout de

suite.

Malgré sa douleur, le sourire de Connor s'élargit.

- A vos ordres, Sergent.

Alisa et Duncan étaient assis sur le sofa quand Connor

réapparut. La jeune fille essaya de ne pas trop

regarder l'épaule droite du Highlander.

- Tu as l'air.....mieux....,dit-elle, sans beaucoup y

croire.

Connor s'assit entre ses deux amis. Sans perdre de

temps, il se rua sur les plats que Duncan avait

préparé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?, lui demanda Duncan.

Connor avala ce qu'il était entrain de manger et

regarda ses deux semblables.

- Des chasseurs. Ils ont volés mes clefs, pénétrés

dans ma maison, m'ont attaqués. Ils savait tous sur

moi, mes méthodes de combats, mes habitudes. Je crois

qu'ils ont du encore du contact avec le conseil des

guetteurs.

- Des traîtres au sein du conseil?, dit Duncan,

incrédule.

Alisa acquisa.

- Ca ne m'étonnerais pas.

Connor repris.

- Toujours est-il que je n'avais aucune chance, l'un

d'eux a faillis prendre ma tête..j'ai pu éviter qu'il

me coupe la tête...mais cette manoeuvre ma coûté mon

bras droit...et mon épée. J'ai fuis en me jetant par

la fenêtre. Je crois qu'ils sont à ma poursuite.

Connor Mac Leod se fit les mêmes reproches pour la

centième fois.

- Je n'aurais pas du venir...c'était une mauvaise

idée. Une tête tranchée suffit.

Duncan s'affirma vis-à-vis de son Mentor.

- Connor...tu iras nul part avant d'être en état de te

battre. En attendant, tu restes ici avec nous. Si ils

veulent venir, qu'ils viennent...nous les

accueillerons à la manière des Highlander.

Alisa se leva et sortis l'épée de Connor de l'armoire.

- Tiens, ca va te remonter le moral....

Connor passa la main sur la lame de son épée. Il se

sentais un peu mieux avec son précieux Katana.

- Mais....comment l'as-tu eu?

Alisa baissa la tête.

- Ils me l'ont envoyée.

Connor serra le poing autour de son épée.

- Je te jure que si je les retrouve....

Duncan se leva et jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

- C'est eux qui nous trouverons, Connor. Nous devons

être sur nos gardes....je vais le dire à Ricci.

- Ricci?

- Mon apprentis, Connor...

Connor fit un grand sourire.

- Oh...mon petit Duncan as son propre apprentis....,

dit-il comme si il parlait à un petit garçon.

Alisa était morte de rire, Duncan jeta à son frère de

Clan un regard noir.

- J'ai 400 ans, Connor....et je suis un grand garçon.

Connor échangea un regard complice avec Alisa et se

repris.

- D'accord, d'accord Duncan...je prend note...en

attendant, je vais me trouver quelques chose à

manger...

Connor disparus dans la cuisine, laissant Duncan et

Alisa seuls dans le salon.

- Mac, tu as vu tout ce qu'il a avalé? Et il a encore

faim...je suis bien d'accord que c'est un

Highlander...mais tout de même!

- Oui...le pauvre, il a certainement rien mangé depuis

des jours.

Les deux immortels gardèrent le silence durant

quelques secondes. Duncan osa enfin poser la question

qui le harcelait déjà depuis un bon moment.

- Al....tu crois que le bras de Connor peu guérir?

L'ancienne haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, Mac....je l'espère...

Mal à l'aise, il se leva.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Al.

- Bonne nuit, Duncan.

Le plus jeune Highlander quitta la pièce, et Alisa

s'étendis sur le canapé. Pendant un moment, elle

entendis les pas de Connor qui remuait dans la

cuisine. Elle fini par s'endormir.

Quand Connor Mac Leod ouvrit les yeux, il était onze

heures passé. Ses blessures le faisaient toujours

souffrir, mais il se sentait quand même mieux que la

veille. Il se demandais néanmoins pourquoi sa

cicatrisation était si lente. Chez les immortels,

c'était normalement l'affaire de quelques heures,

quelques jours au maximum. Connor se leva péniblement

et alla dans la cuisine, cherchant Duncan et Alisa. La

pièce était vide, il était seul. Une feuille de papier

était posée sur la table.La petite écriture était

celle d'Alisa.

"Bonjour, la marmotte !

J'espère que tu as bien dormi, Duncan et

moi sommes 

partis faire des coures, comme après

ton passage

d'hier soir, le réfrigérateur était

vide......

On sera de retour vers midi.

Prend bien soin de toi !

Alisa."

Connor lut le papier, le sourire aux lèvres. "Prend

bien soin de toi", elle en avait des bonnes....

Il s'assit confortablement sur le canapé et se mit à

polir soigneusement son épée.

En regardant son Katana, il pensa à Ramirez. Il se

rappelait vaguement d'une chose que Ramirez lui avait

dite au sujet de la restitution de membres perdus,

mais son Mentor était mort avant d'avoir pu achever

son enseignement. Mais peut-être que Alisa était au

courant....

Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs quand, soudain, il

entendis l'asenceur arriver et la porte s'ouvrir

prudemment. Pas de *Buzzz*, donc, ce n'était pas un

immortel.

"Des chasseurs!",songea Connor.

Il saisi son épée et se cacha derrière la porte du

salon. L'arme levée, il attendait.

Il entendis des pas qui s'approchaient. L'inconnu

passa devant lui sans le voir. Connor sortis sans un

bruit et lui plaqua son épée sous la gorge.

- Surprise! UN mouvement, et je vous tue.

L'homme se figea, mais obéit.

- Qui êtes-vous?, demanda l'inconnu.

Connor n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Ne serais-ce pas à moi de vous demander ca? Que

faites-vous ici?

L'homme essaya de se retourner, mais le bras puissant

de Connor l'en empêchait.

- J'ai dit, ne bougez pas!...Maintenant, dites-moi qui

vous envoie...

- Hein?, fit l'inconnu sans comprendre.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi...je sais bien que vos

copains ne sont pas bien loin!

L'homme soupira, malgré l'épée sous sa gorge, il

semblait étrangement calme.

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous

faites ici, mais je vous veux aucun mal. Je m'appelle

Joe Dawson et je suis le guetteur de Duncan Mac Leod,

le Highlander, je venais lui parler.

Connor relâcha quelque peu son étreinte, d'un regard

méfiant, il baissa son arme.

- Tournez-vous, mais n'essayez pas de faire le malin,

je vous préviens!

Joe se frotta la gorge et se tourna. L'homme qui se

tenait en face de lui était manifestement un immortel.

La première chose qui frappa Joe: L'inconnu n'avait

qu'un seul bras.

- Qui êtes-vous?, demanda prudemment Joe.

- Je suis Connor Mac Leod du Clan Mac Leod, j'étais le

Mentor de Duncan.

Joe regarda le plus âgé des Highlanders de la tête au

pieds.

- Duncan était fou d'inquiétude pour vous. Sans

mentir, j'ai pensé que vous étiez mort. Mais que vous

est-il arrivé?

Connor fit tourner son épée.

- Il y a des traîtres parmi les vôtres, mon cher

Dawson....des chasseurs..ils veulent ma tête.

Joe fronça les sourcils.

- êtes-vous bien sur que c'étaient des chasseurs qui

vous ont tu....eh.....attaqués?

Connor acquisa.

- Aucun doute la-dessus.

- Bien....j'apportais justement des nouvelles à

Duncan. Puis-je l'attendre ici?

Connor lui jeta un regard méfiant.

-.....d'accord...restez...mais ne bougez pas.

Dawson passa devant Connor et avança dans le salon.

Immédiatement, le Highlander remarqua le guetteur

boitait. Connor se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait

une jambe.

Joe intercepta le regard de l'immortel.

- Oui.....c'est...une longue histoire....

Connor baissa un instant son regard.

- Désolé.

Connor s'assit en face du guetteur.

- Racontez-moi quelque chose sur ces chasseurs.

Joe soupira.

- Ce sont des traîtres de la pire espèce. je pense que

le nom de Darius vous dit quelque chose.

- Oui....

Dawson hocha la tête.

- Ils détestent les immortels, surtout las anciens.

Ils les éliminent un par un. ils sont très bien

organisés, Il ont des contacts un peu partout, ce qui

les rend extrêmement dangereux.

Connor se passa une main sur sa joue droite et grimaça

de douleur.

- J'avais remarqué, merci....

En soufflant sous le poids des sacs à provisions, les

deux immortels sortirent de l'ascenseur. En passant

vers la cuisine, Duncan entendis la voix de Connor. Il

fit un signe à Alisa, qui entrait derrière lui.

-.. écoute....il parle avec quelqu'un....

Alisa et Duncan entrèrent dans le salon. Ils

aperçurent Joe et Connor en grande discussion. Joe

avait un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-....et il a fait ca?

- Eh oui...Duncan avait le chic pour s'attirer des

ennuis....

Duncan pris un air exaspéré, tandis que Connor fit la

grimace.

- Ah, Duncan...je racontais à ton guetteur notre

voyage à Paris.

Alisa pris un air intéressé.

- Quel voyage?

Duncan jeta un regard noir à son frère de Clan, mais

celui-ci poursuivis de plus belle.

- Eh bien, c'était il y a un peu moins de quatre

siècles, nous avons fait un voyage à Paris, j'avais

des choses à faire, et j'ai laissé Duncan seul une

journée.....Et imaginez, en une journée, il a réussi à

se faire provoquer trois fois en duel. A l'époque, il

était pas très bon à l'épée...toujours ai-t-il qu'il

les a tous perdus.

Alisa éclata de rire, tout comme Joe. Duncan

tambourina avec sur la table avec les doigts.

- C'était un malentendu, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais oui, bien sur.., le taquina Connor.

Duncan essayait de rester calme et d'ignorer le regard

moqueur de son Mentor. Il décida de changer de sujet

au plus vite.

- Joe, tu n'est quand-même pas venu pour écouter les

anecdotes de Connor?

Le guetteur retrouva immédiatement son sérieux, Duncan

avait touché le point sensible.

- Non...il y a du nouveau...un collègue du nom de Seth

Binks. L'immortel dont il était chargé s'est fait tuer

par des chasseurs, il y a un mois environ. Je crois

qu'il a des informations intéressantes à nous donner.

Il arrive ce soir.

- Et vous le croyez digne de confiance?, demanda Alisa

d'un air méfiant.

- Je ne crois rien du tout, Mademoiselle...mais si il

est des nôtres, il pourra nous aider.

Joe se leva.

- Bien...c'était tout ce que j'avais à vous

dire....venez ce soir à huit heures.

Joe salua de la tête, pris sa canne et boitilla

jusqu'à l'asenceur.

Les trois immortels demeurèrent seuls.

- Tu crois qu'on les aura avant qu'ils nous aies?,

demanda Alisa à Duncan.

- Certainement...

Connor fit la moue.

- J'aime ton optimisme....

A huit heures tapantes, Joe entendis arriver Connor,

Duncan et Alisa. Ricci était déjà là depuis un moment,

en grande conversation avec le guetteur.

Les trois anciens traversèrent le bar et allèrent

rejoindre le petit groupe dans l'arrière chambre, la

où on pouvait parler sans devoir crier, à cause du

groupe de musique.

Connor entra le premier, suivi par ses deux amis. 

Joe, Ricci et le Guetteur étaient assis autour d'une

table basse, en grande discussion. L'homme se leva à

l'entrée des trois immortels. Joe fit les

présentations.

- Monsieur Binks, Voici Connor et Duncan Mac Leod et

Alisa Van Tassel.

Binks échangea une poignée de main polie, mais pâlît

quelque peu en voyant que Connor n'avait qu'un seul

bras. Il le salua donc de la main gauche.

Les trois anciens prirent place et gardèrent le

silence. Ce fut le dénommé Binks qui pris la parole:

- Donc, à la suite de la mort de mon protégé qui fut

tué par des chasseurs, j'ai été contacté par le

conseil dans une nouvelle affaire de meurtre

d'immortel par cette vermine....

Connor leva les sourcils et jeta à Joe un regard noir.

Dawson corrigea:

- Il n'y a heureusement pas eu de meurtre, cher

collègue, l'immortel en question à survécu à

l'attaque.

- Mais "l'immortel en question" aimerait bien coincer

ces salopards, dit Connor entre ses dents, le regard

posé sur la manche droite de son manteau qui pendait

platement. Alisa posa une main sur l'épaule de Connor

tandis que Binks reprenait:

- Bien....une nouvelle attaque des chasseurs à été

commise...sur un ancien. Après la mort d'Alex, j'ai

recherché tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur les

chasseurs depuis l'aube de l'existence de la société

des guetteurs: Au départ, les chasseurs étaient

envoyés par le conseil lorsqu'un immortel abusait de

son pouvoir et tuait ses condisciples sans raison. Par

la suite, l'intervention lors des combats d'immortels

fut interdite, mais les chasseurs continuèrent à

subsister et à tuer les anciens, ceux qui avaient

acquis trop de pouvoir à leur goût. Ils ont tués Alex

il y a un mois....et je n'est rien pu faire, je l'ai

perdu de vue qu'une seconde....une seconde de trop, il

avait disparu, et je l'ai cherché, cherché encore. Le

conseil retrouva la trace des chasseurs, et j'ai suivi

la piste, je l'ai aperçu de loin sur le pont, il

pleuvait, le vent soufflait, j'ai couru à en perdre

haleine, mais avant que j'aie pu l'approcher, ils lui

ont tranché la tête, et je l'ai vu tomber dans le

fleuve....

Le guetteur soupira pour retrouver son clame. Autour

de lui, le groupe restait silencieux.

- Ils vont recommencer, et cette fois, c'est Connor

qui veulent, dit Joe.

- Aucun de nous n'est en sécurité tant les chasseurs

sont dans le coin, souvenez-vous, ils m'ont envoyés

l'épée de Connor pour me provoquer, rappela Alisa.

- Suite des opérations?, demanda Ricci.

Binks soupira.

- Monsieur Dawson et moi allons mettre en commun nos

informations et faire des recherches dans les

chroniques, en espérant trouver quelque chose qui

pourrait nous aider à retrouver vos agresseurs.

- Et nous, on fait quoi dans tout cela?, questionna

nerveusement Ricci.

- Tu t'efforces à garder ta tête sur les épaules,

répliqua Connor avec mauvaise humeur.

Joe haussa le ton.

- C'est ce que vous devriez faire aussi, Monsieur Mac

Leod. Tant que les chasseurs sont en ville, vous

feriez mieux de vous cacher et d'éviter de sortir.

Connor leva les yeux vers le plafond et poussa un

soupir exaspéré.

-.....Et c'est la même chose pour vous deux, dit Joe

en s'adressant à Duncan et Alisa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Joe, ca va aller, le rassura

Duncan.

Joe n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. Voyant qu'il

n'y avait plus rien à dire, les trois anciens se

levèrent.

- Ricci, viens demain matin vers dix heures, dit

Duncan à son apprentis.

- Oui chef, grommela celui-ci entre ses dents.

Saluant Joe et Binks d'un geste de la main, Duncan

sortit derrière les deux autres et disparu dans le

couloir. Ricci, Binks et Joe demeurèrent seuls. Joe

regarda autour de lui et murmura:

- Bon....au travail.

Le vent glacé du nord s'abattait sur les Highlands,

tiraillant les cheveux de Duncan, faisant filer les

nuages gris dans le ciel.....et amenait du lointain

les cris des villageois. Duncan couru aussi vite que

son corps meurtris le lui permettait....il était un

sorcier, un serviteur du malin, tout autre chose était

impossible. La bataille avait fait rage tout la

semaine passée, opposant les deux Clans ennemis depuis

des années. Il s'était battu, c'était sa toute

première bataille, mais quelque chose s'était passé,

quelque chose d'atroce et d'incompréhensible...il

avait sentis l'épée lui traverser le corps, il avait

sentis la mort le gagner....et pourtant....il avait

guéris, il s'était relevé sans une égratignure. Les

villageois disaient que seul le diable pouvait 

accomplir un telle chose....et ils l'avaient chassés.

Sans logis, sans famille, sans espoir, Duncan avait

essayé d'en finir maintes fois déjà...mais il n'y

avait rien à faire...il ne pouvait pas mourir, il se

relevait sans cesse, de plus en pus horrifié.

A bout de souffle, Duncan s'appuiya contre un gros

rocher et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. 

Qu'allait-il devenir? 

Il pensait à son clan quand, soudain, il eut une

étrange impression, une sorte de tournis, accompagné

d'un bourdonnement dans sa tête. Duncan releva la tête

et découvrit un homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres

de lui. Son état ne semblait pas impressionner

l'inconnu. Son tartan était presque semblable au sien,

bien qu'il fut très usé. Duncan se tenait la tête et

regarda l'homme. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire, comme si

il savait ce que Duncan endurait.

- Eh oui, ca fait toujours ca la première fois..., lui

dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Faire quoi?, demanda Duncan d'un air méfiant.

- Le bourdonnement dans ta tête, ton incertitude, ta

crainte.

Duncan fixa l'inconnu.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ca?...Vous êtes un démon,

tout comme moi?

L'inconnu éclata de rire.

- Un démon, moi? Non, je ne suis pas plus démon que

toi, mon ami. Mais nous ne sommes pas comme les autre

mortels, nous sommes différent.

Duncan le regardait sans comprendre, mais l'homme ne

semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

- Je me nomme Connor Mac Leod du Clan Mac Leod, j'ai

été chassé, tout comme toi, par les gens de mon

village qui me prenaient pour un sorcier.

Duncan s'approcha de Connor.

-....C'est impossible...c'est l'oeuvre du diable....

Connor secoua la tête.

- Oh non, mais il faut apprendre à vivre avec le don

particulier que tu as, et à exploiter ton immortalité.

Si tu le veux, je t'apprendrai les règles.

Il tendis la main vers Duncan.

- Allez, viens.

Duncan le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant si il

pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Il recula d'un pas

vers la falaise. Il regarda Connor...puis le vide

au-dessous de lui. Connor fit un pas en sa direction.

- Ne fais pas ca...ca ne te servira à rien....

Duncan garda un instant le silence. Puis, d'un seul

bond désespéré, il se jeta en bas de la falaise.

Connor marcha jusqu'au bord et regarda en bas. Il

secoua la tête.

- Jeune idiot, tu vas avoir un mal de crâne pas

possible en te réveillant...

Lorsque Duncan ouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui faisait

mal et il avait très soif. Il s'appuya sur un coude et

se redressa. Connor était assis près d'un feu et

faisait bouillir de l'eau. Il leva son regard vers

Duncan.

- Ah, de retour, enfin. C'était idiot...tu ne peu pas

mourir, accepte le. Peut-être voudras-tu me dire ton

nom?

Duncan s'assis près des flammes.

- Duncan Mac Leod. J'ai...enfin, je crois avoir

entendu parler de toi....où de l'un de tes ancêtres,

un dénommé Connor qui fut chassé pour sorcellerie.

Connor sourit.

- Oui, c'est moi....

Duncan secoua la tête.

- Arrête, c'est impossible, cela c'est passé il y a

presque un siècle!

Connor pris un air exaspéré.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne peu pas mourir....

- Pas du tout?

Les yeux de Connor lançaient des éclairs...

- PRESQUE pas.....

Duncan commençait à s'interresser aux propos de son

frère de clan centenaire.

- Comment peut-on me tuer?

Connor se leva et passa a Duncan un bol de lait de

chèvre. Il fit quelques pas autour de lui.

- Il n'existe qu'une seule façon d'en finir avec nous:

Il faut nous trancher la tête.

Surpris, Duncan avala de travers. 

- Tu as tout à apprendre sur ta nouvelle existence. Si

tu le veux, je te guiderai et je t'apprendrai nos

règles et nos contraintes.

Connor s'accroupis devant Duncan et lui tendis la

main.

- Tu est près?

Duncan hésita un instant, puis pris la main de Connor.

- Oui, apprend-moi.

Quelque chose de glacé toucha le visage de Duncan. Il

ouvrit les yeux et vis le visage d'Alisa penché sur

lui, un glaçon à la main. Derrière elle se tenait

Connor qui se donnait une peine folle pour ne pas rire

trop fort.

- Debout, Mac, susurra Alisa.

- Oui, c'est ca, debout espèce de flemmard, dit Connor

depuis derrière.

Duncan grogna.

- Laissez donc dormir un vieillard de quatre

siècles.....

Alisa éclata de rire et embrassa Duncan sur la joue.

- Allez, debout, on vas s'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Alisa sortit en coup de vent, Connor sur les talons.

Duncan s'assit sur son lit et repensa au rêve qu'il

avait fait, au souvenirs qui étaient venus le

trouver. Connor avait été un excellent Mentor et un

ami sans comparaison. Il avait été patient avec lui,

oh oui....Duncan se faisait du souci pour son Mentor,

il en était certain à présent. Connor allait mal, et

il le savait. Duncan se jura de protéger son aîné. 

Un coup de sonnette l'arracha à ses pensées, et comme

Connor et Alisa étaient occupés à s'embrasser dans la

cuisine, Duncan alla ouvrir a Ricci....

Vers midi, les bruits des épées commencèrent à cesser.

Tout le matin, les quatre immortels s'étaient livrés à

un entraînement acharné. Ils avaient faits des Tournus

afin de comparer leurs niveaux. D'abord, Duncan

s'était battu contre Alisa et Connor contre Ricci.

Malgré que Connor n'eusse pas l'habitude de se battre

de la main gauche, il réussis à maîtriser le jeune

immortel sans aucune peine. Alisa et Duncan s'étaient

battus une bonne demie-heure, lorsque Ricci, qui en

avait marre d'encaisser les coups de Connor, demanda

un changement. Pas la suite, ce fut Connor contre

Alisa et Duncan contre Ricci. Alisa maîtrisa Connor et

Duncan montrait à Ricci quelques nouvelles techniques.

Le dernier duel opposa les deux Highlanders. Connor

avait perdu beaucoup de force, et son bras le faisait

souffrir. Duncan réussi à en venir à bout, tandis

qu'Alisa se faisait une joie de monter au petit jeune

qu'elle n'était pas une minette. 

Au bout de quelques heures, ils en eurent tous assez,

et Connor fut assez malin pour monter le premier et

prendre possession de la douche. Ricci pris congé et

quitta son Mentor. Il en avait assez ramassé pour

aujourd'hui.

En début de soirée, les trois anciens étaient

confortablement installés dans le salon de Duncan.

Tandis que Connor polissait son épée, Alisa et Duncan

se jetaient des fruits secs qu'ils devaient attraper

sans les mains..... Duncan rata le raisin qu'Alisa lui

avait jeté et tomba du canapé. Alisa partit d'un éclat

de rire, tout comme Duncan.

- C'est bon de vous revoir, dit Duncan, j'aurais envie

que cela dure.

Le regard de Connor s'assombris.

- Ah oui?

Alisa posa les yeux sur son épaule droite, puis sur

son visage. Les blessures étaient toujours là, bien

visibles, et Connor en souffrait.

- Désolée, dit-elle doucement.

Connor posa son épée.

- Al, tu as eu Ramirez comme Mentor bien avant

moi.....est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose sur la

restitution de membres perdus?

Alisa baissa la tête et regarda par terre. Connor

insista.

- Al, je t'en prie...si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le

moi!

Alisa leva la tête.

- Il existe un moyen...mais Ramirez m'a bien dit de ne

jamais courir le risque et de faire ce rituel. Il est

très dangereux et n'a été pratiqué que trois fois

depuis que Ramirez est né. La première fois, les deux

immortels sont morts, la seconde fois, le blessé se

rétablis....mais le donneur mourut...et la troisième

fois.....vous connaissez Xavier St.Cloud?

Duncan et Connor échangèrent un regard.

- Oui.

- En bien...la troisième fois, ca n'a pas marché....et

St.Cloud l'a très, très mal pris.....il en a perdu la

raison et est devenu le fou furieux que vous

connaissez...

- Encouragent, dit Connor avec un soupir.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répliqua Duncan.

Connor se leva.

- Essayons.

Les deux autres le regardaient comme si il avait perdu

la raison.

- Tu rigoles? On pourrais tous y rester!

- Comment faire, Al?

Alisa soupira.

- Pour guerrier un immortel grièvement blessé, il faut

lui donner de ta force.

- Tu veux parler de ton quickening?

- Oui. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que notre

quickening n'est pas que de l'électricité qui passe

d'un immortel à l'autre. C'est la vie elle-même et si

tu en donnes trop, tu peux mourir.

Duncan regarda son amie, incrédule.

- Quoi?

- Vous m'avez très bien compris....sans cette énergie

vitale, vous êtes cuits.

Les trois anciens gardèrent le silence. Duncan fut le

premier à parler à nouveau.

- Je vais le faire.

Connor le regarda sans dire un mot, mais Alisa

s'interposa.

- Duncan crois-moi, c'est de la folie! Vous pourriez

mourir tous les deux, ou l'un de vous s'affaiblir au

point de ne plus pouvoir combattre!.....et d'ailleurs,

ce serait à moi de le faire......

Duncan secoua la tête.

- Si c'est le seul moyen....cela vaut un essai....

Alisa voulut protester, mais le regard implorant de

Connor lui fit avaler ses paroles. Elle se leva et

alla fermer les rideaux.

- D'accord....essayons.

- Comment faire?, demanda Duncan, un peu perplexe.

Alisa haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai jamais fait non plus, murmura-t-elle, mais

il faut te concentrer et faire passer ton quickening à

l'extérieur.

Duncan s'assit sur la moquette en face de son frère de

clan.

- Bien.....prenons le risque.

- Duncan, tu en est bien sur?, demanda prudemment

Connor.

- Absolument sur, répondit celui.ci.

Alisa s'assis sur le canapé et regarda le deux

Highlanders avec souci. Avait-elle bien fait de leur

dire la vérité?

Duncan plaça ses paumes contre la main de Connor et

ferma les yeux. Au début, il ne sentis rien, mais au

bout d'un moment, une sorte de bourdonnement se fit

entendre, de plus en plus intense. Duncan réalisa

qu'il sentait la présence de ses deux collègues et,

peu à peu, il commençait à sentir comme un courant

électrique qui traversait tout son corps. Il se

concentra sur ce courant et le fit dériver lentement

vers ses bras. Les deux autres présences semblaient

venir de très loin. A présent, il sentait des milliers

de petits éclairs le parcourir, toute cette force

accumulée de d'autres immortels. Les chocs se firent

de plus en plus violents , et Duncan sentit ses mains

trembler. Cette force s'accumulait dans ses bras et

monta vers ses mains. Duncan tremblait de plus en plus

et son souffle se fit de plus en plus saccadé.

Lorsqu'il sentit que son énergie était sur le point de

le faire hurler, il pris toute sa volonté et, dans un

ultime effort, il propulsa toute son énergie au

dehors.

Un éclair aveuglant jaillis dans la pièce, et Duncan

poussa un cri de douleur. Durant un instant, toute la

pièce était illuminée dans un éclat surnaturel. 

Duncan sentit un choc et parvint à retirer ses mains

en tirant d'un coup sec. Il eut comme un explosion qui

aveugla Alisa et propulsa les deux autres immortels

dans les coins opposés de la pièce.

Puis, aussi subitement qu'elle était venue, la lumière

des éclairs disparut.

Alisa releva lentement la tête. Elle ne voyait presque

rien, l'ampoule avait sauté, plongeant la pièce dans

l'obscurité. Avançant à tâtons dans la pénombre, Alisa

avança vers la silhouette qui se trouvait le plus près

d'elle. C'était Duncan. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui

et pris douchent son pouls...et poussa un soupir de

soulagement: Duncan était au moins toujours vivant.

Elle le pris doucement par l'épaule.

- Duncan....

Il ne réagi pas. Alisa allait commencer à se relever

quand elle entendis un soupir venant de l'autre côté

de la pièce. Connor s'assis lentement.

- Ouh...

Alisa marcha vers lui.

- Connor? Ca va?

- Oui...enfin...je crois....

Rassurée, Alisa se mit à la recherche d'une ampoule.

Elle en trouvas une dans un des placards et la mis à

la place de l'ancienne. Une lumière vive se propagea

instantanément dans la pièce. Connor fut aveuglé un

instant et Duncan, qui revenait à lui, se passa la

main sur les yeux. Lentement, il se releva.

- Ca va, vous deux?, demanda prudemment Alisa.

- Oui, dit Duncan en se frottant le dos.

Alisa regarda Connor. Ses blessures au visage étaient

toujours visibles, mais elles allaient beaucoup mieux,

et son épaule avait commencé à se régénérer. 

Connor regarda Duncan d'un air mauvais.

- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté? Tu vois bien que ca a marché!

Nous devons recommencer, tu peu le faire!

Duncan monta le ton.

- De ca, il n'en est pas question! On aurait pu y

rester tout les deux! Tu n'a pas vu la force de cette

énergie? On l'a laissée sortir durant peut-être une

seconde...et nous sommes restés inconscient

pendant....

- Une bonne dizaine de minutes, compléta Alisa.

La voix de Connor pris un accent de colère et de

désespoir.

- Cette énergie peut me sauver! Elle peut me rendre

mon bras, Duncan! Il faut recommencer!

Duncan secoua la tête.

- Non Connor. Je suis désolé de te le dire de cette

façon, mais la chose primordiale est pour nous de

rester tous en vie, et pour cela, il faut que nous

ayons assez de force pour nous mesurer aux chasseur où

à d'autres immortels.

Connor lança un regard amer sur son bras manquant.

- Et toi qui prétendait être mon ami....

Duncan baissa la tête, mais Alisa se leva brusquement.

- Arrête Connor, il a raison! Tu vas trop loin! Je

sais bien que tu as perdu un bras et que tu as

souffert, mais si vous continuez, l'un de vous...ou

peut-être les deux allez mourir. 

Connor s'appuya contre la fenêtre.

- Je t'en prie, Connor, sois résonnable.....ce serait

une folie de recommencer.

Alisa lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Connor se

retourna lentement, le regard plein de remords.

- Désolé.....

Duncan secoua la tête.

- C'est pas grave.....

Connor appuya son front contre la vitre et regarda

dans le vide. 

Soudain, alors que Duncan allait dire quelque chose,

on tambourina à la porte. Les trois immortels firent

volte-face. Duncan s'approcha de la porte, un oeil sur

son épée près de l'entrée.

- Qui est-ce?, demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Mac, c'est moi, Ricci, je suis avec Binks....ouvre

nous, dépèche-toi, on as un gros problème!

Duncan s'empressa d'ouvrir. Ricci et le guetteur

entrèrent en trombe et fermèrent immédiatement la

prote derrière eux. Leur panique inquiéta les trois

anciens. Ricci luttait pour reprendre son souffle.

- Mac....les chasseurs...ils sont venus au bar.....

- QUOI????, firent les trois immortels d'une seule

voix.

- Et.....ils ont Joe...

- Oh non...., fit Duncan dans un souffle.

- C'est pas vrai, chuchota Alisa.

- Binks, vous avez regardé les bras ballants?, dit

Connor en lançant au guetteur un regard noir.

Celui-ci se défendait vivement.

- Bien sur que non...mais croyiez-vous vraiment que

deux simples guetteurs font le pois contre une bande

de chasseurs lourdement armés et parfaitement

organisés?

- Arrête, Connor...ca sert à rien, dit Duncan. Il fit

asseoir Binks et le questionna.

- Binks...que c'est-il passé?

Le guetteur se passa une main sur le front et soupira

lourdement.

- Ils ont forcés la porte de derrière et sont entrés

par là. Ils savaient exactement ce qu'ils devaient

faire. Ils étaient en tout cas sept...peut-être huit.

Dawson et moi avons essayé en vain de nous défendre,

mais sans succès....

Il inclina légèrement la tête. Une vilaine bosse

violacée se dessinait sur son front.

- Je vois...., fit Duncan, continuez...

Binks reprena.

- Ils ont emmenés Dawson. Ils m'ont laissés en vie

uniquement pour que je vous transmette un message: Si

vous voulez revoir Dawson vivant, rendez-vous dans la

vieille chapelle, en dehors de la ville, à

minuit......les deux Highlander....et que dans le

prochain paquet qu'ils vous enverrons, Mademoiselle,

il y aurait leurs têtes......et après, j'ai ressentis

un violent choc contre ma tête...

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé par terre en entrant...et il

avait pas l'air en forme, dit Ricci.

Connor serra les poings.

- Bande de bâtards....ils nous attirent sur sol

sacrés....

Durant quelques instants, le petit groupe gardait le

silence. Duncan était affalé dans un fauteuil, la tête

entre ses mains.

- Si il arrive quelque chose à Joe, je ne me le

pardonnerai jamais.....j'irai seul...et d'une façon ou

d'une autre, je ferai sortir Joe de là...

Alisa saisi Duncan par les épaules.

- Duncan, écoute...il n'est pas question que tu aille

seul. Je n'aime pas te dire ca....mais nous n'avons

aucune preuve que Joe est toujours en vie.....

Duncan tressaillis.

- ....Si il est encore vivant, on le sortira de

là...., murmura Alisa.

Connor se leva et saisi son épée.

- Je viens aussi....j'ai un petit compte à régler avec

eux.

Alisa regarda Connor....et son épaule droite...Connor

intercepta son regard.

-.....Je sais...et alors? Je les massacrerai de la

main gauche....

Ricci se dressa à son tour.

- Mac, je suis de la partie, moi aussi.

Duncan voulu protester, mais Ricci tenait à son idée.

Le Highlander ravala donc ses paroles. Les quatre

immortels se tournèrent vers Binks. Celui-ci se

ressaisis.

- Bien...nous irons donc tous....

Duncan releva la tête.

- Binks, personne vous oblige à y aller....vous

êtes....

- mortel?

-...Oui...

Binks paru blessé.

- Mais je ne suis pas un lâche pour autant! Je viens

avec vous, c'est décidé.

Il eut encore un lourd silence. Connor fut le premier

à le rompre.

- Il est dix heures passés. Nous avons encore un peu

plus d'une heure pour nous préparer. Binks, avez-vous

une voiture?

- Oui.

- Bien. Allez la chercher et prenez-nous dans une

demie-heure devant la maison....allez, du vent!

Le guetteur fit aucun commentaire sur le ton

autoritaire de Connor. Il hocha la tête et quitta la

pièce à la course. Ricci se leva.

- Je passe chez moi...je vous rejoint en moto. Minuit

moins dix près de la chapelle.

Ricci détala à son tour.

Connor passa lentement une main sur la lame de son

épée.

- Nous serons prêts....

Notre-Dame sonnait la demi quand la vieille Peugeot du

guetteur s'arreta devant la maison de Duncan. Duncan

s'assit à l'avant, Connor et Alisa sur la banquette

arrière. Binks se retourna.

- Où est Ricci Ryan?

- Il nous rejoint en moto, lança Alisa, foncez!

Binks appuya sur l'accélérateur. La voiture fit un

bond et descendis la route à vive allure. A ces

heures, les rues et boulevards étaient déserts, et

Binks dépassait largement la vitesse autorisée. Petit

à petit, les grands bâtisses de la ville se firent

plus rares, ils arrivaient dans la banlieue. Binks

quitta la route principale et vira brusquement à

gauche sur un chemin de forêt. La voiture fit des

sauts sur le goudron écarquillé, mais Binks ne

ralentis pas. Tout phares éteints, la voiture fonça à

travers la forêt obscure. Les mains du guetteur

étaient crispées sur le volant. Alisa regarda par la

fenêtre...rien...rien que des arbres noirs qui se

détachaient du ciel où la lune montrait son dernier

quartier. Cette course folle à travers l'obscurité

parut durer une éternité. Pendant toute la durée du

trajet, personne ne prononça un mot. La main de Connor

se resserra autour de celle d'Alisa.

Soudain, une forme noir se détacha au loin. Binks

planta sur les freins, puis parqua la voiture à

l'abris des regards, à bonne distance de la chapelle.

Il coupa le moteur.

- Nous y sommes, dit Binks.

Les quatre passagers sortirent en silence et fermèrent

doucement les portières. Le *Buzzz* frappa

immédiatement les trois anciens, tant il était proche.

Connor fit volte-face: Deux épée se croisaient dans un

bruit métallique. L'autre suffoqua.

- Hé, doucement....c'est moi!

- Ricci!?!

- Non, le grand méchant loup....Bien sur que c'est

moi!

Connor baissa son arme.

- Désolé...

Ricci soupira et secoua la tête.

- Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs...

Duncan les rejoint.

- Vous êtes prêts?...Alors allons-y.

Silencieusement, le petit groupe traversa la forêt,

les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient

encore de la chapelle. Les épées des quatre immortels

reflétaient la lumière blafarde de la lune. Binks

avait du mal à suivre et souffla lourdement. A une

cinquantaine de mètres de la chapelle, Duncan s'arrêta

derrière un vieil arbre. Les quatre autres le

rejoignirent. Duncan repris son souffle.

- Bon, ils s'attendent à nous voir arriver, ils

doivent surveiller l'entrée. Nous devons nous séparer.

Binks, avez-vous de quoi vous défendre?

Binks sortit un revolver de la poche de son manteau.

- Oui.

Ricci fit un sifflement admiratif.

- Et......on sait s'en servir?, ne put il s'empècher

de lancer.

Le guetteur lança un regard noir au jeune immortel,

mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Arrête, Ricci, dit Duncan à voix basse.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la chapelle silencieuse.

Rien....du moins, ENCORE rien.

- Bien....Connor et moi allons passer par devant...ils

nous attendent. Alisa, tu prend Ricci et Binks et vous

passez par derrière. Il y a sûrement une autre entrée.

Peut-être les aurez-vous par surprise

..........prêts?

Les autres hochaient la tête.

- Alors allons-y.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Connor se tourna

encore une fois pour voir disparaître Alisa dans les

ténèbres. Il suivit Duncan qui marchait droit sur la

chapelle d'un pas décidé. Il le laissa prendre un peu

d'avance pour pouvoir intervenir plus facilement lors

une éventuelle embuscade. A sa grande surprise, rien

ne se passa. Duncan atteignis la porte, Connor le

suivait à quelques mètres de distance.

Duncan poussa la porte d'un coup. Elle était ouverte.

Serrant son épée plus forte entre ses doigts, il entra

dans la chapelle.

Dans l'ombre des arbres, Alisa avança, l'épée à la

main. Derrière elle, Ricci emboîtait le pas, suivi de

Binks, le revolver serré contre soi. L'immortelle

détestait tourner le dos à ce guetteur armé, mais dans

le cas présent, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Au loin, elle vis les deux silhouettes des Highlanders

se diriger vers la chapelle. Ils étaient à découvert!

"C'est de la folie", songea Alisa et pressa encore

l'allure. 

Duncan avança lentement dans le couloir obscur de la

chapelle. Ses pas résonnaient sur les dalles. Ses sens

lui signalaient une présence....ou étais-ce son

imagination? Il arriva jusqu'à l'allée centrale et

franchis l'énorme porte en chêne. Il n'avait pas fait

deux pas que la porte fut fermée derrière lui. Duncan

fit volte-face. Deux hommes se tenaient devant la

porte, des lourdes armes à feu à la main.

Les chasseurs....

- Mac!, fit une voix que Duncan connaissait bien. 

Duncan se regarda dans le sens de la voix. Joe était

adossé contre l'autel, les chevilles et les poignets

solidement liés. Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, plutôt

terrifié.

- Joe, ca va???, s'exclama Duncan.

Le guetteur, très pâle mais résigné, hocha la tête. Un

des chasseur sortit subitement de l'ombre d'un pilier

et se plaça entre Joe et Duncan.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi, dit le

chasseur en souriant. Duncan serra son épée dans sa

main, prêt à repousser une attaque. Mais le chasseur

leva son arme.

- C'est bien plus simple....

Duncan n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le chasseur

tira. Plusieurs projectiles atteignirent l'immortelle

en pleine poitrine. Duncan fut projeté en arrière et

s'écroula sur le dos. Joe tira sur ses liens.

- Mac!

- En attendant d'avoir l'autre, mettez-le avec le

guetteur et veillez à ce qu'il ne reprenne pas vie

trop vite, dit le chasseur en rechargeant son neuf

millimètres.

Alisa, Ricci et Binks venaient d'atteindre la l'entrée

arrière quand ils entendirent plusieurs coup de feu

venant de l'intérieur. Les trois se regardèrent avec

frayeur.

- Dépêchez-vous, dit Alisa. 

Ricci n'eut aucun peine à forcer la serrure et tout

trois pénétrèrent dans le couloir sombre. Alisa se

retourna vers les deux autres.

- Ricci, toi à gauche, moi à droite. Binks, restez

derrière nous.

L'épée levée, Alisa avança, scrutant l'obscurité. Elle

parvenait à peine à apercevoir Ricci, qui marchait

pourtant qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Un petit bruit

métallique retint son attention. Elle se rendit compte

avec horreur que ca venait de derrière elle. Elle se

retourna lentement. Binks se tenait au milieu du

couloir, son revolver levé vers elle. La pâle lumière

qui venait du dehors se refléta sur l'acier de son

arme. Alisa eut un grognement de haine.

- Traître de guetteur....j'aurais du le savoir....

Binks tira dans la seconde. Alisa s'attendais à être

terrassée du premier coup, mais à sa grande surprise,

Binks la rata. Le coup était dévié vers la droite.

Suivant le regard du guetteur, Alisa se retourna: A

une vingtaine de mètres d'elle, un chasseur s'écroula.

Il avait du l'attendre, caché derrière un pilier.

L'immortelle soupira et se retourna vers Binks, qui

tenait toujours son arme levée. 

-......Merci, dit-elle, confuse.

Le guetteur baissa le revolver.

- De rien.

Alisa jeta un regard dans le couloir. Elle entendait

ni ne voyait plus Ricci. Espérant qu'il avait rejoint

les deux Highlanders, elle continua d'avancer, Binks

sur les talons. Ses pas faisait un bruit incroyable

sur les pavés. A chaque instant, elle avait peur

d'entendre un autre coup de feu tiré depuis la salle

centrale, ou peut-être même le bruit typique d'épée

qui s'entrechoquent. Regardant prudemment autour

d'elle, Alisa avançait de plus en plus vite. Binks la

suivait, le souffle court.

Soudain, sa tête se mit à bourdonner....un *Buzzz*!

Elle s'immobilisa.

- Ricci?, demanda-t-elle mal assurée, pour se dire

dans la seconde que ca ne pouvait pas être lui: Son

quickening était plus ancien.

Elle vit quelque chose bouger et sortir de l'ombre

d'un des pilier de pierre. C'était l'immortel qu'elle

avait senti. Il s'approcha lentement. Alisa le

regarda, du moins ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer de

lui: Il était grand, d'aspect jeune, mais c'était déjà

un ancien....d'au moins 250 ans. Ses courtes mèches

blondes lui tombaient sur le front. Alisa réalisa

qu'il était plutôt mignon, mais une chose était sur:

Elle ne le connaissait pas. Derrière elle, Binks

s'était arrêté. Alisa se tourna vers le guetteur.

- Binks, savez-vous qui.....

Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'expression du visage du

guetteur: Il semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

- Alex?!?, demanda-t-il, sans pouvoir en croire ses

yeux.

L'immortel souri.

- Mais oui, mon cher Seth....c'est moi....

Binks recula d'un pas.

- Mais....ce n'est pas possible, tu est mort! Tué par

des chasseurs!

Le visage du dénommé Alex fut traversé d'un éclair de

colère. 

- Possible, mais je suis revenu et je suis là à

présent pour me venger.....et je suis très déçu de

voir que tu fait cause commune avec l'une d'entre ceux

qui m'ont tués. 

Binks fit un saut en arrière pour s'éloigner d'Alisa,

qui croyait ne pas avoir bien entendu.

- Hein???? Mais il délire, c'est la première fois que

je le vois!

Alex pointa vers elle un doigt accusateur.

- Tu est non seulement une traîtresse, mais aussi une

menteuse....tu fait cause commune avec les

chasseurs....et tu m'a pris ma vie!

Binks leva son arme vers elle, furieux. Alisa regarda

le guetteur.

- Binks, je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas gober

ca!!!! C'est lui le traître, ne l'écoutez pas!

Les mains de Binks étaient crispées sur son arme. Alex

laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.

- Seth.....tu prétendais être mon ami....et tu protège

des meurtriers.....

Alex lança à Binks un regard brisé. Le guetteur hésita

plus....et tira. Atteinte de plein fouet, le corps de

l'ancienne fut projeté contre la parois de pierre où

elle tomba.

Haltelant, Binks baissa son arme. Il regarda son

protégé: La haine dans le visage d'Alex avait

disparue, pour faire place à l'amusement. Il avança

lentement vers son guetteur et, d'un coup sec, lui fit

lâcher son revolver.

- Hé oui, mon petit Seth.....tu aurais du écouter les

paroles de l'ancienne.....néanmoins...merci pour ton

aide...et ta confiance...ca me fait chaud au coeur.

Binks chancela.

- Alex...non...ce n'est pas possible...tu est

mort...je t'ai vu mourir....

Les yeux d'Alex lancèrent des éclairs de triomphe.

- Mais non, mon ami....tu as vu mourir quelqu'un qui

portait mes habits et qui tenait mon épée....mais il

faisait noir....et il pleuvait...pourrais-tu jurer que

c'est bien moi que tu as vu tomber dans le fleuve ce

soir-là?

Binks baissa la tête.

- Alex...pourquoi?

L'immortel éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi??? Eh bien....parce que je n'ai pas envie

de perdre la tête, mais de prendre celle des autres.

Les chasseurs sont des associes: Je leur donnent les

informations nécessaires pour détruire les

anciens....et moi, je prend leur force...c'est aussi

simple que ca. Et grâce à toi, j'ai eu toute les

informations dont j'avais besoin....et pour finir, tu

nous a même amené jusqu'à Mac Leod et ses amis. Merci

Seth.....tu m'as rendu service, vraiment.

Alex fit une courbette ironique devant son guetteur

qui était au bord des larmes.

- Oui, merci....tu est ce qu'on appelle un vrai

ami.....

L'immortel partit d'un éclat de rire.

Le chasseur lança un regard méfiant à Joe. Celui-ci ne

broncha pas. Il avait soulevé la tête de Duncan et

l'avait couché dans une position plus confortable.

Dans sa carrière de guetteur, Joe Dawson avait vu

maintes fois mourir des immortels, pour revenir à la

vie comme par miracle, mais à chaque fois que cela

arrivait, il avait peur pour eux....surtout pour

Duncan.

Le magnum du chasseur était pointé sur lui, et Joe

savait que si il essayait de s'échapper, il y

laisserait sa vie. Il regarda autour de lui. Six

chasseurs se trouvaient dans la pièce, deux d'entre

eux surveillaient la porte d'entrée, guettant

l'arrivée du second Highlander et de ses amis.

Joe priait pour qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé.

Sous ses doigts, Joe sentait les blessures de Duncan

se refermer lentement. Néanmoins, il tenait Duncan

immobile contre terre, car si le chasseur le voyait

bouger, il lui tirerait encore dessus.

Durant une seconde, une ombre masqua la lune devant la

fenêtre. seul Joe s'était rendu compte. L'instant

d'après, la fenêtre vola en éclats et Connor atterrit

sur les dalles, souple comme un félin. Aucun mortel

n'aurait pu supporter un pareil saut sans se casser

quelque chose.

- Bonsoir la compagnie....c'est moi.....et je suis

très en colère....

Avant qu'il aie pu réagir, Connor Mac Leod avait déjà

saisi par le cou le chasseur le plus proche et

l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur d'une poussée

brusque. Les autres ouvrirent immédiatement le feu,

mais Connor plongea derrière l'autel. Saisissant un

cierge, il l'agita au-dessus de sa tête.

- Lumière, les gars.....

L'obscurité était complète.....de loin, très loin, une

voix semblait l'appeler. Quelqu'un appelait son nom.

Alisa ouvrit lentement les yeux.Contre son dos,

l'immortelle sentait la pierre froide d'un pilier.On

l'avait solidement attachée. Elle se sentait faible.

Alisa gémis. De l'autre côté du pilier, Binks retenu

son souffle. 

- Vous êtes revenue? Ca va?

Alisa tira sur ses liens et grogna.

- J'ai été morte, je suis attachée et il y a un taré

qui veut en finir avec nous....mais à part ca, ca va

bien, je vous remercie.

Binks se racla la gorge.

- Je.......suis désolé.....Alex était....mon

ami...j'avais confiance en lui.

- Vus devriez mieux choisir vos ami, dit Alisa avec

amertume.

Elle avait à peine sentis le *Buzzz* quand une épée

fendis l'air et trancha les cordes d'un seul coup net.

Alisa se regarda le propriétaire de l'épée.

- Ricci!

Le jeune immortel salua.

- En personne.

- Eh bien, c'est le moment! Où étais-tu??

- J'ai du prendre un peu de distance pour que ce

malade ne repère pas ma présence.

Alisa ramassa son épée qui avait atterri dans un coin

après sa chute.

- Vite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, il faut

rejoindre Connor et Duncan.

Ricci fit la moue.

- Mais de rien, j'ai aimé vous sauver la vie.....

Alisa ne sembla pas entendre la remarque de Ricci se

remis en marche. Soudain, elle s'arreta: Binks ne

suivait pas.

- Va devant Ricci, dit-elle en rebroussant chemin.

Le guetteur avait presque atteint la sortie. Alisa le

poursuivi en courant. Binks glissa et tomba, se releva

et recommença à courir. Puis il remarqua qu'il avait

perdu son arme dans sa chute. Il se retourna pour

aller la ramasser, mais déjà Alisa l'avait prise et la

pointait sur lui.

- Trop tard, dit méchamment Alisa.

- Arrêtez...,murmura Binks.

- Où allez-vous???, demanda l'immortelle, vous nous

laissez! Vous fuyiez!?

Binks soupira.

- Oui, ce n'est plus possible pour moi....

Alisa serra les doigt sur la détente.

- Vous êtes un lâche, vous mériteriez que je vous tue

comme vous m'avez tué!

Binks baissa la tête.

- Alors allez-y, mais je n'irais pas affronter celui

qui jadis avait toute ma confiance et mon amitié. Pour

rien au monde, je le regarderai en face une autre

fois.....

Les mains d'Alisa tremblèrent. D'un coup, elle baissa

l'arme.

- Partez....immédiatement.

Durant un instant, l'immortelle et le guetteur se

regardaient. 

- Merci.

Puis Binks se mit à courir et disparu dans la nuit.

Alisa regarda dans le vide un instant. Avait-elle bien

agi? Des coups de feu la sortirent de sa réflexion.

L'épée dans une main, le revolver de Binks dans

l'autre, elle fonça le long du couloir, priant de ne

pas arriver trop tard.

Un autre chasseur tomba. Connor était fâché, et le

faisait sentir à ses attaquants. Ses coups d'épée

furieux faisaient battre en retraite les chasseurs. Le

Highlander fit un tour sur lui même et se cacha

derrière un pilier pour se protéger des balles.

Entre ses mains, Joe sentis Duncan frémir et ouvrir

les yeux. Le chasseur qui les surveillait s'en rendis

compte et poussa un juron. Il allait se retourner pour

tirer quand un coup de revolver le projeta loin de

Duncan. Joe leva la tête, suivi de Duncan.

- Ricci, Al!

Alerté par le cri de Duncan, Connor relâcha un instant

son attention pour jeter un regard vers les renforts.

Mauvaise idée...au même instant, un chasseur surgi de

sa cachette et lui tira dessus. Connor bondit sur le

coté et sentit la balle s'enfoncer dans son épaule

gauche. Il gémit, mais se releva.

Sans perdre une seconde, Alisa, Ricci et Duncan se

précipitèrent au secours de Connor. Il restaient trois

chasseurs vivants...et dangereux.

Voyant ses amis se battre contre les chasseurs, Connor

traversa la salle et repris son épée qu'il avait

lâchée suite au coup de feu. Il allait se retourner

quand il sentit un *Buzzz* venir d'un coin obscur.

L'immortel marcha dans la lumière.

- Highlander.

- Alexander.

Connor le dévisagea.

- C'était donc toi.....traître.

- Tout les moyens sont bons pour être le dernier, et

tu le sais. Kurgan le savait....

Connor souri amèrement.

- Eh oui, et il est mort....dommage....

Alex sortit son épée.

- Tu sera le prochain....et tes amis ensuite. Je

serais le dernier.

Connor recula.

- Tu est fou.

Alex avança d'un pas.

- Ca t'arrangerais? Tu sais qu'un seul bras, ca te vas

très bien....j'aurais également voulu voir la tête de

ta petite amie quand elle à découvert ton épée dans le

paquet que je lui ai envoyé. Les chasseurs ont

également appréciés l'idée.

Connor serra les dents.

- Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire combien je te

hais...mais je ne me battrai pas contre toi. Nous

sommes sur sol sacré. C'est la règle. Pas ici.

Alex avança encore.

- Laisse moi donc en être le seul juge....

Alexander attaqua, Connor para de son mieux, mais Alex

était bien décidé d'en finir sur l'heure. Les épée

s'entrechoquèrent.

Alisa fut la première à reconnaître le bruit et à se

retourner. Elle poussa un cri de terreur.

- Ricci, Duncan,......ILS SE BATTENT!

- Mais qui est ce dingue!?!, hurla Duncan.

Ricci envoya un coup de poing dans l'estomac d'un des

chasseurs et cria au autres:

- Vite, allons l'aider!

Joe monta le ton.

- Non, laissez-les! Cet immortel à enfreint la

règle.....il devront s'arrêter....contentez-vous de

tenir les chasseurs à distance.Duncan abandonna le

combat et alla libérer Joe. Le guetteur se releva

péniblement et regarda les deux immortels se battre.

Connor ne faisait rien d'autre que d'éviter les coups

de son agresseur, sans jamais attaquer. Ricci et Alisa

étaient occupés à se défendre contre les deux derniers

chasseurs qui essayaient de les truffer de plomb.

Alisa effectua une roulade et déséquilibra un des

chasseur. Ricci, qui avait attendu que ca, l'attaqua

par derrière et lui enfonça son épée dans le dos.

Faisant un tour de trois-cent-soixante degrés, Alisa

coupa net la tête du dernier chasseur qui allait

l'étreindre depuis derrière.

Ricci et Alisa échangèrent un regard complice.

Les coups d'épée résonnaient à travers la salle, Alex

attaquait sans cesse, Connor esquivait les coups. Mais

le Highlander commença à se fatiguer, la balle logée

dans son bras le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Les quatre autres avaient s'étaient regroupés et

regardaient le combat avec souci. 

- Nous devons intervenir!, cria Alisa.

Joe secoua la tête.

- Non, il n'en est pas question....tu connais la

règle: un duel équitable, un contre un.

- Au diable les règles! D'ailleurs, ils les ont déjà

enfreintes!

Joe pris un air soucieux.

- Justement....c'est ce qui me fait peur....

Connor esquiva le coup d'Alex d'extrème justesse.

Alexander revint à la charge et fit virevolter son

épée au-dessus de la tête de Connor....puis l'abaissa

d'un mouvement vif. La lame fut stoppée net par celle

de Connor. Les deux immortels se regardèrent dans les

yeux. Alex souri....

Dans un millième de seconde, il sortit un poignard de

son manteau et le plongea de toutes ses forces dans

l'estomac du Highlander. Connor gémit et tomba à

genoux. Alexander triompha.

- Eh oui, mon vieux....tu as un bras de pas assez.....

Connor tomba sur le dos, tandis qu'Alexander levait

son épée.

- Il ne peu en rester qu'un.....et j'ai décidé que ce

serait moi.....

De l'autre côté de la salle, le petit groupe était

pétrifié. L'immortel leva son épée.

- Connor!!!, hurla Alisa.

- Oh non....,gémis Ricci, tandis que Duncan ne pouvait

détourner le regard.

Tout d'abord, Joe pensait que ca devait être son

imagination....mais le grondement s'intensifia. Le

petit groupe se lança des regards inquiets. Alex

arrêta son mouvement et regarda autour de lui. Le

grondement s'intensifia encore....le sol se mit à

trembler sous les pieds des immortels. Les bougies se

renversaient, mettant le feux au bancs de bois. La

chapelle tremblait de toutes ses fondations. 

Soudain, un éclair blanc aveuglant surgit de nul part

et s'abattit sur Alex avec une violence inouïe.

L'immortel hurla et disparut dans un flot de lumière

blanche.

- Il faut sortir d'ici, hurla Joe par-dessus le bruit.

Ricci et Alisa soutenaient Joe et traversèrent la

salle en courant. Le feu consumait la chapelle

entière. Duncan souleva Connor et le porta sur ses

épaules. Les poutres se brisèrent pendant qu'ils

coururent à travers les flammes. Duncan jeta un regard

en arrière, mais ne vis aucune trace de l'autre

immortel.

Ils coururent quelques centaines de mètres jusqu'à la

lisière de la forêt. Là, ils s'écroulèrent, épuisés.

Le spectacle de la chapelle en feu avait quelque chose

de fascinent, tous regardèrent en silence.

Soudain, Joe sursauta.

- BINKS!!

Alisa secoua la tête.

-Il n'est plus dans l'église, il a fuit depuis un

moment.

Ricci regarda Alisa, l'air incrédule.

- Tu l'a laissé partir!?!

Alisa hocha la tête.

- Oui.

Joe se releva.

- Nous ferions bien de quitter l'endroit, nous

aussi....

Le petit groupe traversa la forêt, Duncan portant

Connor sur les épaules. Ils furent très étonnés de

découvrir la voiture de Binks.

- Elle est toujours la, dit Ricci sans comprendre.

Alisa souris.

- Eh oui.....et je peu vous dire pourquoi....

Elle sortit un trousseau de clefs de sa poche.

- Il les a perdues en tombant....

Duncan eut un sourire. Il s'empressa de se mettre au

volant. Alisa installa Connor à l'arrière et s'assit

près de lui. Joe s'installa sur le siège du passager.

Duncan mis le contact et partit à vive allure, Ricci

suivait sur sa moto.

Duncan vit la chapelle en flamme dans le rétro-viseur.

C'était fini.....

Personne ne parla, mais il savaient tous qu'ils

avaient gagnés. Duncan accéléra....

Devant le bar de Joe, Duncan planta sur les freins. En

faisant attention de ne pas se faire repérer, Joe alla

vers la porte de derrière et l'ouvris silencieusement,

faisant signe au quatre immortels d'entrer.

Joe referma la porte derrière Alisa, Ricci et Duncan

qui portait son Mentor.

Passant derrière la salle, le petit groupe monta dans

l'appartement du guetteur. Joe boucla la porte du

salon. Duncan allongea Connor sur le canapé et

s'affala dans un fauteuil. 

Joe regarda ses amis: Duncan reprenait lentement son

souffle, Ricci avait le visage noirci par la cendre et

une vilaine coupure courait le long du bras d'Alisa.

Joe soupira, les autres gardèrent le silence. Ricci se

racla la gorge.

- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé?

Qui était ce type et d'où venait cet éclair aveuglant?

- Ce type s'appelait Alexander et c'était le protégé

de Binks. Mais il l'a trahis en s'alliant au

guetteurs. C'est pour ca que j'ai laissé filer Binks.

Je sais ce que c'est que d'être trahie, expliqua

Alisa.

- Connor semblait bien le connaître, rajouta Duncan.

- Et cette lumière?, questionna Ricci.

- Cet immortel a provoqué Connor sur sol sacré....,

dit le guetteur, il a enfreint une des règles les plus

importantes.

- Voilà don ce qu'il arrive quand on se tient pas au

règlement, dit Ricci d'un ton moralisateur.

- Et Connor?

- Il n'a cherché qu'à se défendre.

Duncan se leva et alla vers son Mentor.

- Comment vas-il?, s'inquiétait Alisa.

Duncan secoua la tête.

- Il est mort, c'est tout.

Il se tourna vers son guetteur.

- Joe, ce n'est pas normal, il aurais déjà du revenir

à lui. Ce genre de blessure cicatrise vite.

Joe haussa les épaules.

- C'était trop. Ses blessures sont trop conséquents,

il a perdu trop de force pour cicatriser. Il n'aurais

jamais du combattre dans cette état.

- Combien de temps restera-t-il dans cet état?,

questionna Ricci.

- Je l'ignore, dit Joe.

Un lourd silence tomba. Alisa frappa ses deux poings

sur la table.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire.

Les autres la regardaient, surpris. Duncan fut le

premier à comprendre.

- C'est de la pure folie...

Alisa haussa le épaules.

- Je sais, mais je crains qu'on aie pas le choix. Il

faut recommencer le rituel.

- D'accord, dit Duncan, l'air décidé.

Alisa secoua la tête.

- Non, Duncan. Cette fois, c'est moi qui le ferai.

J'ai eu tout l'enseignement de Ramirez et je saurai

tenir bon. 

- Pas question, Al. Tu peut y rester autant que moi.

D'ailleurs, tu ne l'a jamais fait non plus. Tu va y

laisser tout ta force vitale!

Alisa se leva.

- Je prend le risque.

Duncan chercha l'appuis de Joe.

- Joe, dis-lui que c'est de la folie!

- C'est de la folie, dit docilement Joe, mais....elle

à l'air décidée et c'est son choix.

Duncan saisis les épaules.

- Al, je t'en prie, réfléchis bien...

L'immortelle se dégagea doucement.

- C'est tout réfléchi, Duncan.

Joe se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule du

Highlander.

- Allez viens, Mac. Laissons-la essayer. 

Ricci suivit le mouvement. Joe se retourna sur le pas

de la porte.

- Si il y a quoi que se soit, nous sommes en-bas dans

la salle. Bonne chance.

Ricci fit un salut de la tête avant de suivre le

guetteur. Duncan regarda son amie, l'air inquiet.

- Sois prudente.

Et il ferma la porte et descendis l'escalier.

Alisa se retrouva seule avec Connor. Elle éteignis

toutes les lampes sauf une et s'assit à côté de lui.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle respira à fond et

ferma les yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentis un

bourdonnement au loin, tel un *Buzzz* atténué. La

présence de Connor était si faible! Alisa se concentra

sur sa propre présence, qu'elle commençait à sentir

traverser ses membres. Tels des milliers de petits

chocs électriques, son énergie courrait à travers son

corps. Toute cette force qu'elle avait gagnée lors de

ses combats se concentrait peu à peu dans ses

avant-bras puis dans ses mains et jusque dans le bout

de ses doigts.

La respiration d'Alisa s'accéléra de plus en plus et

ses tout son corps se mit à trembler. Elle concentra

toute sa force vitale en un seul point, et lorsque la

puissance avait atteinte son paroxysme, elle plaqua

ses mains sur la poitrine de Connor.

Le verre de Duncan se mit à trembler sur la table, de

plus en plus fort. Les lumière s'éteignirent d'un seul

coup. Les cri de surprise des clients se mêlèrent au

bruit de verre cassé. Durant quelques secondes, toute

la salle était secouée de tremblements. Un éclair

aveuglant éclaira un instant toute la salle.

Puis le silence retomba.

Les cris des gens se transformèrent peu à peu en des

petits rires gènes.

- Mike!, appela Joe, je crois que les plombs ont

sautés! Va voir, s'il-te-plait.

Durant quelques secondes encore, toute la salle était

pongée dans l'obscurité. D'un coup, la lumière se

ralluma.

- Ahhhh!, firent les gens dans la salle.

Mike, le serveur, marcha vers Joe.

- Eh, Joe....c'était quoi ca?

Joe haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien...peut-être la foudre. Offre une

tournée au frais de la maison.

Mike acquisa et tourna les talons. Les trois hommes

demeurèrent seuls. Duncan tourna les yeux vers les

escaliers.

- Alisa!

Les deux immortels repoussèrent leur chaises et

montèrent les escaliers au pas de course. Joe les

suivait aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Duncan ouvrit en trombe la prote du salon et pesa sur

l'intérupteur. Rien. Touts les ampoules de la pièce

avaient sautés. Derrière lui, Ricci alluma la lampe du

corridor, ce qui envoya un rayon de lumière dans la

pièce. Joe rejoignis les deux autres sur le seuil:

La chambre était dans un état désastreuse: toutes les

lampes étaient renversés, certaines vitres cassées.

Les tableaux s'étaient décrochés et étaient tombés à

terre, les vases étaient en miettes.Sans se soucier du

chaos général, Duncan entra dans la pièce.

Connor était toujours étendu à la même place, mais

contrairement d'aupart-avant, il respirait

profondément. Ses vilaines coupures avaient totalement

disparues, laissant aucune trace sur son visage

blême.Sa main droite était posée sur sa poitrine....sa

main droite! Duncan réalisa que son bras droit s'était

régénéré totalement. Connor Mac Leod était redevenu

aussi parfait qu'avant.

Duncan chercha Alisa du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent

sur une petite forme sombre allongée dans le coin

opposé de lui. Duncan couru vers elle, Ricci sur les

talons.Il lui saisi le poignet et senti son coeur

battre. Faiblement....mais au moins, il battait

encore. Elle avait supporté cette monumentale perte

d'énergie.

- Elle est vivante?, demanda Joe depuis derrière.

- Oui, dit Duncan avec soulagement.

Il la souleva et et la porta dans la chambre à coucher

de Joe. Là, il l'allongea sur le lit. Duncan regarda

longtemps son amie, toujours pâle et immobile.

- Joe, reste avec elle et surveille la. Ricci et moi,

on va....

- Ranger la chambre, compléta Joe en hochant la tête.

Ricci lança un regard accusateur à Duncan et tourna

les talons. Duncan soupira et suivi son apprentis. Les

deux immortels passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à

remettre la pièce en ordre. Épuisés, ils s'affalèrent

dans les fauteuils et gardèrent un oeil sur Connor.

Duncan somnolait quand il entendis un grognement

étouffé. Il ouvrit les yeux. Connor était en train de

revenir à lui. Duncan se leva et alla prévenir Joe. 

Connor s'appuiya sur un coude et suréleva la tête. Les

regards inquiets de Duncan et Joe étaient posés sur

lui. Ricci dormait dans un des fauteuils.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?, demanda Connor en se

passant une main sur le visage. Il tressaillis en

réalisant que c'était sa main droite! Il resta sans

voix un instant.

- Alexander est mort, le combat sur sol sacré lui a

été fatal. Vous étiez dans un sale état, vous aussi.

C'est la jeune fille vous a fait revenir.

- Alisa!?!, demanda Connor....elle à recommencé?!?

Duncan hocha la tête.

- Oui. Heureusement, elle avait assez de force pour

vous faire survivre tout les deux.

Connor tourna et retourna sa main droite devant ses

yeux.

- C'est incroyable....Duncan, comment va-t-elle?

- Elle.....

- .....est toujours de ce monde et vous salue bien,

dit une voix depuis derrière.

- Al!, tu est réveillée!?!, dit Duncan en se

retournant.

Alisa se tenait au mur, trop faible pour tenir debout

toute seule. Duncan lui vint en aide et la soutenait.

- Al.....tu n'aurais pas du....,dit doucement Connor.

- Là, c'est un peu tard, Mac, répondit Alisa avec un

sourire.

Connor la saisi et la serra contre soi. Alisa se

cramponna à lui.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait une peur pas possible?,

chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu sais que je ne peu pas m'en empêcher, répondit

Connor en souriant.

Joe se racla la gorge. 

- Bon, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose de tous

prendre un peu de repos.

- Très bonne idée, dit Duncan en baillant, puis il

alla s'installer confortablement dans un des fauteuils

du salon. Joe secoua la tête et quitta la pièce.

Tout le petit groupe était réunis chez Duncan. Connor

et Alisa étaient assis dos à dos sur le sofa, le

Highlander sirotant un Whisky écossais. Duncan jouait

avec son verre, l'air nostalgique.

- Ca te rappelle bien des souvenirs?, dit Connor en

souriant.

- Oui, murmura Duncan, tu as été le meilleur Mentor du

monde, Connor.

- Et toi le meilleur élève.

- Ah, que c'est vieux tout ca, dit Alisa avec

nostalgie. C'était le temps d'avant....

- Heu, les vieux...si je vous dérange, vous me faites

signe?!, dit Ricci en agitant les bras.

Joe se mit à rire et Ricci fit la moue.

- Connor....qui était Alexander?, demanda Duncan.

Le plus âgé des deux Highlander posa son verre.

- Il a été l'un de mes élèves...il était doué, très

doué...mais il avait uniquement le prix dans la tête,

et il était obsédé par le pouvoir. Il voulait être le

dernier, et il était prêt à tout pour ca. C'est pour

cela que j'ai refusé d'être son Mentor plus

longtemps.....Il a continué sa formation chez Kurgan

et est devenu aussi fou que son maître.

-Oh...,dit Ricci, surpris.

- L'immortalité est bien plus que la quêté pour le

prix....Alexander ne l'avait pas compris...

Connor se racla la gorge.

- Mais ne parlons plus de lui....c'est fini...les

chasseurs ne sont plus et Alexander ne pourra plus

nuire à personne.

- Eh oui, les chasseurs sont devenus les proies, dit

Ricci en levant son verre.

- A la chasse, dit Alisa en levant le sien.

- C'est cela, vive la chasse!, rajouta Duncan.

- A la responsabilité, la réflexion et l'esprit, dit

Joe en levant son verre et en fusillant les immortels

du regard.

- Et......au fait.....merci d'être venu me sortir de

là.

- J'allais le dire, railla Alisa, on aurait pu le

laisser s'amuser tout seul et se faire une nuit de

bingo entre immortels.

- Connor pouffa, tout comme Ricci. Duncan ravala son

commentaire.

- Bien, il faudra qu'on aille réserver nos billets,

dit Connor à Alisa.

-Quoi, vous partez!?, fit Duncan l'air surpris.

- Oui, on va faire des vacances et se reposer, dit

Alisa et mettant ses bras autour du cou de Connor, on

retourne en Ecosse.

- On aura mérité ce repos, ajouta Connor, tu veux

venir?

Duncan secoua la tête.

- C'est gentils...mais je reste à Paris. Du moins,

pour le moment. Je viendrai certainement vous voir un

de ces jours.

- Avant deux siècles, si possible, railla Alisa.

Joe allait sortir une protestation quand on sonna à la

porte d'entrée. Le *Buzzz* se fit ressentir chez

chacun des immortels.

- Oh non..., souffla Ricci.

- Restez la, dit Duncan et alla ouvrir la porte, un

oeil sur son épée, prête à l'usage. Le *Buzzz* était

très fort, l'inconnu devait être un ancien. Duncan

ouvrit prudemment....et soupira.

- Methos!

- Bonjour Highlander.

- Heu, ca fait plaisir de te voir! Comment vas-tu?

Methos avait l'air sérieux.

- Écoute, Mac....nous avons un problème....j'ai enfin

pu obtenir des informations du conseil....des

chasseurs sont en ville!!! Et le pire....oh, je ne

sais pas comment t'annoncer ca...le pire, c'est qu'ils

ont ton frère de Clan!....je suis désolé, Mac...mais

il fallait que je te prévienne.

L'expression de Duncan, qui avait d'abords été

soucieuse, se fit de plus en plus hilarde, et il du se

retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Methos nota cela.

- Mac, écoute, c'est sérieux! Connor est probablement

mort, et tu est en danger!

Alisa apparu derrière Duncan.

- Duncan, qui....ah, salut Methos!

Methos était à deux doigts de défaillir.

- Al!?! Mais que fais-tu ici...c'est dangereux!!! Tu

pourrais être chassée, toi aussi! Quitte la ville au

plus vite!

Alisa lança un regard interrogateur à Duncan.

- Hein!?!

Duncan lui fit un grand sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Mac...tu perd la

raison!!!??! Je me tue à vous dire que des chasseurs

sont en ville et que j'ai bien peur que Connor

soit....

-....l'un des rennes du Père-Noël....hé non, je te

rassures, mon vieux.

Connor apparut sur le pas de la porte. Methos resta

sans voix.

-....Mais....??? Tu est vivant!?!....

- Ben...comme tu vois....

- Tu as vu les chasseurs???

Connor se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Mais quels chasseurs....Ahhhhhh!!!...bien sur, si tu

veux parler des chasseurs qu'on a fait griller la nuit

dernière....

Duncan posa une main sur l'épaule de Methos pendant

qu'Alisa et Connor étaient écrasés de rire.

- Methos, mon vieux....je crois que tu est pas au

courant des dernières nouveautés.....

Methos se racla la gorge, tandis que ses joues prirent

une teinte rouge vif.

- Dois-je en déduire que....le problème n'est plus

d'actualité?

- C'est cela, oui, dit Duncan calmement et fusilla

Connor et Alisa du regard.

Methos paru gêné.

- Bon...ben...si on a plus besoin de moi....

Alisa se ressaisis.

- Mais non...on est toujours content de te voir,

Methos....

Ricci et Joe complétèrent le groupe.

- Heu, salut le fossile, lança Ricci, tu entres?

Methos hésita, mais Duncan le pris par le bras.

- Allez viens, je crois que nous avons un longe

histoire à te raconter.

- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va pas s'ennuiyer,

chuchota Connor à Alisa et Ricci.

Et les trois immortels sourirent. 

Written by Kate.


End file.
